


You've Got A Pretty Kind of Dirty Face

by sansatyler



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2363078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansatyler/pseuds/sansatyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa is stuck in a loveless, abusive marriage when a pretty girl pulls up to her house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> tw: rape, violence, guns

“It’s okay Sansa, just hold it, please. You don’t have to shoot, only if you want to.”

Those were the last words Sansa heard Margaery before all hell broke loose. 

She should have shot it.

—————-

Sansa could still recall the feeling she felt when she saw Margaery peering up at her from her Mustang. Sansa had been standing on the balcony probably looking confused as she was trying to figure out what the strange girl was doing parked outside of her house. Sansa was painting something although it didn’t seem to matter anymore what it was, she never really thought she was good at painting, but was determined to make something of it. Sansa was always trying to find something outside of her marriage. 

Margaery was driving a pretty car. It was light yellow and had music Sansa didn’t recognize playing from the stereo. The roof was lowered today with the sun shining warmly and the breeze slow and steady. Margaery stopped her car right in front of her house, looking up at Sansa with a smile on her face. 

Looking back she wondered if she knew what she knew today, if Sansa would have looked back at Margaery. 

“Hey you!” she called from the car. “Can you help me with directions?” 

Me? Sansa thought to herself, why was she asking her?

“Sure. I’ll- I’ll be right down.” Sansa quickly slipped on her shoes and ran down the stairs. Who is this girl? Sansa knew pretty much everyone in town by a first name basis. Although her husband Joffrey was loaded with money, they lived in a small town way outside of the Kings Landing where Joffrey worked. Sansa had never seen this girl before and felt a twinge of nerves gather. 

By the time she reached the girl’s car she could feel her cheeks flush. 

“What can I help you with?” Sansa asked. 

“You mind showing me where a gas station is?” 

“It’s about a mile and a half that way and turn right and it’ll be on your left.” Sansa leaned on the car, getting more level to the girl with the pretty smile. 

“How about you get in the car with me, I might get lost and it’d be nice to have someone who knew her way around town with me.” she leaned forward, her black winged eyes inviting and red lipped smile widening. Sansa looked back at the house, thinking about when Joffrey would be home. She still had an hour or two until she had to cook his supper. She had some time. “Oh c’mon, I won’t bite.” 

She winked and Sansa felt her stomach do flips. 

————————-

“So what’s your name, darling?” 

“Sansa.” 

“Pleasure to meet you Sansa, I’m Margaery.”

“Pleasure.” Sansa felt nervous and she wondered why. They were just driving to the gas station and Margaery said she’d drive her straight back. “Where are you from?” 

“Oh I’m from a few hours over, a little town called Highgarden. I’m traveling across the country.” Sansa loved to her Margaery speak, she had such a quaint little accent and a pretty singsong voice. 

“Why?” Sansa was curious why someone would travel alone across the country.

Margaery paused, turned and smiled at Sansa.

“Business.” 

They made a right and arrived at the gas station, the service boy pumped the gas as Margaery looked at herself in the mirror fixing up her brown curly hair which was pinned up with a red handkerchief tied around it. 

“Tell me about yourself, dear. Do you have a husband?” she as applying lipstick as she spoke, a talent in Sansa’s book. She hadn’t worn makeup much lately. There wasn’t much use, being home alone all day, and Joffrey making comments about how much she uses always upset her. She decided it was for the best to be makeup free, but Sansa was a little jealous of Margaery unashamedly applying coat after coat. 

“Yes.” 

“Yes?”

“Yes.”

“What’s he like?” Margaery paid the service boy and turned the car on.

“He uhm, Joffrey works for his father, at Baratheon Insurance.” Everyone knew about Baratheon Insurance. It was one of the biggest and richest family names, everyone wanted to marry a Baratheon. Sansa was lucky. 

“But what’s he like? Is he sweet? Romantic? Good in bed?” she added with a laugh while Sansa’s cheeks flushed. They both started to laugh as Sansa entertained the idea. Joffrey? Romantic? Good in bed? What a joke. They were laughing and talking as they drove, Sansa told Margaery about her family and how far they lived. How desperately she missed them. She was telling Margaery things she hadn’t spoken about in years. They were talking and talking until Joffrey was brought up again. 

“He well, he’s-“ her heart dropped as she saw the Cadillac in the driveway. Sansa and Margaery were still at least five blocks away but she could see the car. “He’s home early.” 

Her hands started to sweat. Margaery looked over at her in concern. 

“Where the hell were you?” Joffrey asked Sansa venomously as they pulled up. Margaery parked and got out of the car quicker than Sansa did. 

“Hi, Joffrey Baratheon right? Such a pleasure to meet you, I was lost and your Sansa here helped me out with directions.” Margaery said kindly, putting her hand out for Joffrey to shake. She was trying to distract him from being mad at Sansa. Why was she doing that?

“Who’re you?” He asked and hesitantly shook her hand. 

“Margaery. Margaery Tyrell.” she looked over at Sansa who was leaning shyly on the car. 

“You’re home early.” Sansa said, walking closer to her husband. 

“No I’m not.” 

Sansa looked at her watch. She was gone for an hour and a half. It only took 15 minutes to get to the gas station. Sansa remembered showing Margaery the whole town she reluctantly called home. They drove around talking she must have been so caught up in their conversation that she forgot. Sansa was foolish to forget. 

“Well, I should be on my way.” Margaery started to walk back to her car when Sansa stopped her. 

“Please, stay for dinner.” Sansa could hear the plea in her voice. She had no friends. No family. Nobody. Nobody as beautiful as Margaery. Wait what? “That’s okay Joff, right?” 

He looked Margaery up and down until a smile came across his face. “Of course.” 

————-

Sansa and Margaery started preparing dinner. Giggling, whispering, cooking, they clicked instantly while Joffrey sat in the living room drinking beers and watching the game. 

“Your husband seems nice.” Margaery whispered to Sansa, leaning in and giving her a sarcastic look. But Sansa didn’t say anything, neither confirming nor denying it. She just looked down at the dough she was kneading for the peach cobbler. 

“You have a little something on your nose.” Margaery said. Sansa turned her face and was eye to eye with her. They were so close Sansa could smell the mixture of vanilla and some flower perfume she was unfamiliar with that Margaery was wearing. It was intoxicating. Margaery reached up and cupped Sansa’s face, gently wiping flour off of her nose. She left her hand on Sansa’s cheek a little longer than a gesture would be considered friendly, but before she pulled away, Sansa leaned into it, their eyes glued onto each other. Sansa felt her stomach all in knots until she heard Joffrey yell for her to bring him another beer. She quickly pulled away and rushed for the fridge. Eyes staring at the floor as a blush creeped up in her cheeks. Why did she do that? Why did she lean in?

“When’s dinner ready?” Joffrey asked as he grabbed the beer from Sansa’s hand. 

“Soon, I just have to put the pie in the oven and we can eat.” Sansa rushed back to the kitchen, trying to be busy and keep the thought of kissing Margaery out of her mind. 

—————

“Who’s your husband, Margaery? Anybody I know?” Joffrey asked over dinner. 

“I’m not married, unfortunately.” She responded with a charming smile. She knew how to talk to Joffrey and it kept him in a good mood. He always had something to complain about towards Sansa. Why was she so stupid? Why did she keeps painting when it’s not going to make any money or do any use at all? Why hasn’t she gotten pregnant yet? Why why why. They were questions that broke her down and he knew they did. Even after the two years they have been married and Sansa didn’t cry like she used to when he asked her these things, it still hurt her.

“Not married? Then what do you do?” Joffrey had acted like a woman couldn’t function without a man when in reality Sansa functioned much better when he wasn’t around. 

“I’m traveling right now, once I’m back home I plan on working for my grandmother’s business. She has the most popular flower shop in all of Highgarden and we’re looking to expand. The traveling is part of the business, so it’s not all just fun and games.” She was mostly talking to Sansa as she spoke of her plans, and in her mind Sansa imagined traveling with Margaery on the open road. No worries, no home to look after, no Joffrey. It was a paradise she wanted to bask in but it was reality that interrupted her thoughts. 

“Sansa, imagine you driving around the country. A business woman. Ha!” Joffrey started to laugh so hard he almost choked on his food. For a second Sansa wished he did. 

“Hilarious.” Sansa said sarcastically. Only Margaery heard and stifled a laugh. 

—————  
“You’re an amazing cook Sansa.” Margaery said as she ate her last bite of the peach cobbler.

“Thank you, it helps having someone to help me out in the kitchen.” 

“It was my pleasure.” They were both smiling at each other. It was like Margaery knew everything about her, how to make her smile, how to make her laugh, how to feel like a worthy person again. Just a look at her and she knew what she was thinking. “Well I better be going. Find myself a place to sleep for the night and hit the road early in the morning.” 

Sansa felt her heart drop. Leaving in the morning? Just this day and she was gone forever? It was so nice having a friendly face in the house. 

“Why don’t you stay here? We have an extra room, right Joffrey?” It was an extra room that was made to be a nursery, but luckily, was never in use. Sansa used to dream of having beautiful babies but the thought of them being half Joffrey made her terrified and take birth control religiously, Joffrey never knew. She still wanted those babies but assumed if she were to stay with Joffrey forever, it would never happen. 

He looked suspiciously at Sansa and back at Margaery. She smiled at him in the charming way that got Sansa to get into her car earlier that day. He smiled back and Sansa thought that he smiled more today than she had ever seen in her life. At least a smile that was genuine. 

“Of course, Margaery, it would be our pleasure.” 

Sansa didn’t know what it was about Margaery that made Joffrey so happy but if he was half as bearable as he was when she was around then Sansa knew she could survive a few more years with him. Maybe. 

“Great! I’ll show you to the room.” Sansa and Margaery rushed upstairs giggling like the sleepovers her and her friends used to have in Winterfell. 

“This is great, would you help me with my bags in my car?” Margaery asked Sansa. 

They got out to her car with only one bag in it, Sansa wondered why she needed help with one that was small enough to carry herself, but before she could ask, Margaery put both hands on either side of her arms. 

“Sansa listen to me. I’m going to ask you something and you can say yes or no but I want you to think about it okay?” she was whispering in a rushed tone, it scared Sansa. 

“Yes what is it?” she looked into her big brown eyes, wondering what it was. 

“I want you to come with me. I have connections. Leave Joffrey he’s terrible to you I can see it all over your face just hearing his name. We’ll leave so early in the morning he won’t be able to catch us. Please Sansa, I know you’re not happy here and I know I can make you happy. I can give you the world or Joffrey can keep you shut away from it. Just think about it okay?”

“Yeah. I’ll uhm. I’ll go with you.” She wasn’t sure what she was saying but she wanted it. Everything was happening so fast. She just met this girl and Sansa was already on her way out the door with her? Sansa wanted to go with her so badly but the fear of Joffrey finding her made her skin feel like it was going to jump off. She knew if they were going to leave, it’d have to wait until he was deep asleep. 

“Sansa I really want you to think about what you’re agreeing to. Don’t make any rash decisions.” Margaery stressed.


	2. Chapter 2

————-

They spent the rest of the night playing cards. Sansa taught Margaery a few games that were popular in Winterfell and Margaery commented at how good she was at it. 

“If you think I’m good at card games you should see me play chess. Joffrey’s never beat me and that’s why we don’t own a chess board.” Sansa whispered to Margaery so Joffrey wouldn’t hear in the next room over. They burst into giggles, laughing at his weak pride, a common trait Sansa found that most men had. 

“You miss Winterfell don’t you?” Margaery asked. 

“Almost as much as I miss my family. I don’t even know what’s become of them. After my marriage which was supposed to mend the dispute between families, it did the opposite. My family and Joffrey’s family were the most influential in their respected territories, they can create war by the snap of their fingers. My brother wanted war after Joff’s family hired a hit man to take down my father and I’ve heard rumors of an underground war. But I’m so cut off from communication, I don’t know much,” It took Sansa a minute to get the last sentence out, “I’ve also heard rumors that my brother is dead too.” 

This was the first time Sansa had spoke about it since the marriage. She listened to the radio she read the paper, but the war wasn’t an official war. It was between gangsters and CEOs, politicians and innocent citizens. It was a war nobody spoke about but everybody feared. People were dying everywhere but she didn’t know who was doing the killing. 

“I’ll take you there Sansa. We’ll see what’s become of your family.” Margaery gently squeezed Sansa’s hand from across the table. They had been talking in whispers and she felt paranoid that Joffrey heard them. 

“We better get off to bed. You have to leave early in the morning.” Sansa spoke loud and clearly. 

“Bed sounds like a good idea.” Joffrey said from the other room, turning the tv off he walked in and smiled at Sansa and Margaery.

—————  
Sansa could feel Joffrey next to her, she wasn’t asleep but she was pretending to be. It had been twenty five minutes of agony as she was trying to fall asleep but she was so anxious for Margaery to wake her in a few hours and leave this place forever. Feeling Joffrey’s body next to her made her feel dirty and even more anxious. She remembered the smile he gave her as they were going to bed. She was familiar with that smile. The smile he gave her when he wanted sex. The smile that haunted her in her dreams. It wasn’t a smile it was a warning. 

“Sansa. Sansa wake up.” Joffrey said. He had said it four times before and finally he was giving up. He huffed and puffed and got out of bed. Sansa imagined he’d go to the bathroom and jerk off like he always did when he wanted sex and she’d fake sleep. The second he left the room she let out a small sigh of relief. It would be the last time she’d have to do this. Thank the gods. 

A few minutes of being alone and she felt the sleep creep over her. She’d need at least a few hours to be alert and on the road. She imagined her and Margaery would take turns. Just as Sansa imagined driving down the open road, freedom getting closer and closer with each mile, she heard a scream and a thud on the ground. 

Immediately Sansa was up and alert. 

She knew exactly who’s voice it was. Margaery. 

“GET OFF! SANSA! HELP ME!” 

Sansa rushed to the guest room finding Joffrey on top of Margaery, half naked and animalistic. Margaery’s arms were pinned above her head as Joffrey struggled to rape her. 

“SANSA PLEASE!” Margaery’s cries cut through Sansa and she jumped on top of Joffrey, trying to get him to get off her but he was stronger than Sansa knew. 

“Stop.” There was a calm rage in his voice. It was terrifying. He threw Sansa on the ground, yelling a string of profanities as he told Margaery to shut up. Sansa ran out of the room searching. 

Searching for anything. Searching for how to stop him. She was dizzy and running back to Margaery, she didn’t know what she was doing or how she was going to help her but before she knew it, Sansa had a knife covered in blood all over her hands and Joffrey on the floor. On the floor where he pushed Sansa off the first time. On the floor covered in his own blood and Sansa standing over him. She looked down and dropped the knife. Trying to take back what she had done. Trying to rid herself from the accident. 

“Sansa.” Margaery spoke quietly through heavy breaths. “Sansa we need to leave.” 

Margaery was right. They had to leave immediately.

“Let me take a shower first.” Sansa spoke in a surprisingly calm voice. She wanted to wash off the blood, wash off the accident. She could have gotten his gun and fired a warning shot. Scared him you know? Sansa could have threatened to call the police or run next door or something. She didn’t have to kill him? 

But he was hurting Margaery. He was trying to rape her. And Margaery needed Sansa. Sansa needed Margaery. They needed each other and they need Joffrey out of the picture. All the things he had done to her over the past two years. Bragging that he was the reason her father was dead and that her brother probably was too. Yelling at her and calling her stupid for being unable to get pregnant. Threatening to kill her when he had too much to drink. His hands around her neck countless times, lazily pointing his gun at her, and then calling her baby and promising he’d be better to her. He’d really, really try this time. He’d promise to never hurt her again and it’d be like before, when they were dating and Sansa truly loved him, sometimes she believed him when he spoke these words. In these episodes he’d promise he would try to make up for it all, but it was never enough. It’d never be enough. He could talk to her with sweet words like he did when they were dating, making her feel young again, but it never made up for the pain he caused her. Physically and emotionally. He hurt her everyday. It was time she got back at him. 

Sansa washed herself and washed away the thought of Joffrey ever hurting her again. At least she wouldn’t have to worry about him searching for her as she ran away. 

Oh gods. What had she done?

———-  
“Sansa. Are you ready? We need to hurry.” Margaery’s voice was distant. It was far and muffled. Sansa opened her eyes and she found herself laying in the tub with the shower curtain wrapped around her and the water pouring on her. She had blacked out. Sansa heard pounding on the door and Margaery’s voice asking if she was okay but Sansa wasn’t sure if she was. She wasn’t sure if she could talk. She felt like an empty glass bottle being pushed from a tower, almost hitting the ground, shattering into a million pieces. 

Sansa reached for the shower knobbed and turned it off. 

“I’m fine,” Sansa croaked out, “I’ll be out in a second.” she grabbed for the towel that her and Joffrey received as a wedding present with their initials embroidered on it. A time when she thought she loved Joffrey. Now he was dead and it was because of her. She was a murderer. 

———————

They had been on the road for an hour and hadn’t spoken a word. Sansa’s throat felt dry no matter how many bottles of water she drank. It was Margaery who packed Sansa’s stuff up and helped her to the car. Sansa began to wonder what Joffrey looked like now, if his body smelled. If anybody had found him yet. If anybody will ever find him. If his family will come after her, knowing that she did it. She left the knife there with her DNA all over it. Oh gods. Sansa felt the world tip. She reached for the door handle to get out. She had to get out. 

“Sansa what are you-“ luckily Margaery had slowed down completely because before she could finish her sentence, Sansa was out of the car throwing up on the side of the road. “Oh god, Sansa, sweetie.” Margaery got out of the car and was by Sansa’s side, holding back her auburn hair as Sansa retched everything she had up. Soon she was crying and found her head in Margaery’s lap. Crouched on the side of the country road, it had to be around 3 in the morning, only the light from the moon and the car’s headlight illuminated the darkness as Sansa rocked back in forth in Margaery’s arms. She held on tight to her and Margaery held her back, petting her hair, shushing her, trying to calm her down. 

“I killed him. I killed my husband.” She could barely get the words out in between sobs.

“I know. But you saved me Sansa. You stopped a horrible person.” Sansa knew Margaery was right. But she felt so sick about it. So guilty. So afraid. 

“I had to. I had to.” She thought about all the times Joffrey put a knife to her neck when he found out some of his men had been killed. Threatening to teach her family a lesson. Accusing her of betraying him. Sansa thought about the time he bragged about sleeping with so many other women, not that she cared, she preferred it, but he would claim that it was her fault that he had to be with other women. That since she wouldn’t give him a child, he had to search other places. “I had to.”

—————

More hours into being on the road and they were talking. Margaery and Sansa were talking and laughing, almost forgetting about what happened. They were so into their conversation that it wasn’t until their stomachs were growling that they realized they were hungry. It was seven in the morning and breakfast sounded perfect. 

They pulled over to a local diner, only a few people were eating, it being too early and a thursday morning, most people were at jobs or still getting ready to go to their jobs. The quaint little diner was almost entirely theirs. 

Two stacks of pancakes, bacon, and countless cups of coffee later, Sansa realized she had no money. Absolutely none. Joffrey never let her have a dime of his and she didn’t have access to his bank accounts. If she ever needed money she had to ask him and tell him exactly what it was for right down to the penny. It was always shameful and made her feel so small that she rarely asked for money except for groceries. 

“I, uh, I don’t have any money.” Sansa said quietly, feeling so embarrassed and childish, she looked down at her coffee. 

“Don’t worry about it, dear. It’s on me.” She smiled that smile that let Sansa know she knew exactly what she was doing. When Margaery smiled like that it made Sansa feel safe. 

Margaery pulled out a fifty dollar bill from the inside of an empty lipstick bottle and laid it on the table, getting up and grabbing Sansa’s hand, they left. 

“Keep the change.” she told the waitress as they passed by. 

————-  
Fifty dollars? She dropped a fifty dollar bill on a meal that cost barely ten bucks combined. How she could afford to live like that? Even if Margaery was as wealthy as Sansa’s family, it’d be reckless to spend like that.

“Where are we going Marg?” Sansa should have asked before she agreed to run away with Margaery. Before she decided to leave forever. Before she killed her husband. 

“Home, Sweetheart.” Margaery looked over at Sansa as their hair blew freely in the wind.


	3. Chapter 3

—————

It was only 3pm but Sansa was exhausted. Their exciting night left them no rest and it was starting to hit them. It had been about 30 hours of being awake and her eyelids felt like sandpaper. She could only imagine how tired Margaery was, but they kept driving. 

“We should stop, stay at a motel.” Sansa offered. She wished she could take over for Marg but she was so past the point of exhaustion, she wasn’t sure if she’d be able to handle it. But every time she tried to close her eyes she kept seeing the face of her dead husband staring at her. 

“No, we can’t. They’ll be coming after you. We have to make as much of a distance with them as possible.” Margaery looked over at Sansa. “We’re only six hours to border and we’ll be safer there. Then we can rest and get to your family.” 

Why was she doing this? Why was Margaery straining herself so much for Sansa?

“Just a few hours of sleep Marg. You can’t keep driving.” It had been two days since they had slept. Around 12 hours since Joffrey had died. It seemed like a lifetime ago. 

“Okay. Just a few hours.” She looked around. “Can you hand me my purse? I need to see how much I have.” 

Sansa leaned over to the backseat to find it, handing it to Margaery.

“Shit. I’m out. I’ll have to get more.” 

Out? More? 

“What do you mean?” 

“Sansa, dear.” Margaery reached her hand to Sansa’s, but Sansa pulled it away. “Stay good, let me do this.” 

——————  
“All you have to do is keep the car on. You can do that, right?” Margaery asked as she put a black sweater on. There was a hint of anxiety in her voice.

“Yes. Just, uhm. Just take what we need Marg, don’t take too much.” There was already guilt washing over Sansa. As if it wasn’t bad enough that she murdered her husband, now she was an accessory to robbery? Luckily he probably hasn’t been found. They were listening to the news on the radio and so far no sound of Joffrey Baratheon being found, yet. Sansa was confident that if he was found, they would know. He was in the press all the time, sometimes Sansa was too, something she hated. 

As she thought about her husband, Sansa felt the world shift and bile build up in her mouth. Oh no. Not again.

“Hey. I didn’t want to involve you in this. I’ll only take just a bit, enough to get you home, okay?” 

“Yeah, okay.” 

Margaery pinned her hair up and pulled out a shiny silver gun. 

“It’s not loaded.” She said before she opened the passenger car door. “Just a precaution.” 

Margaery walked out wearing all black and the weapon hidden in her sleeve. It was closing time and there was nobody around. Thank the gods, Sansa thought to herself. Her nerves were still there, along with the bile. 

Just a few minutes. It should only take a few minutes. How long do bank robberies normally take? Just a few minutes. Right?

Each second felt like an hour and the longer she waited the more fear crept up in her throat. If they were caught now, robbing a bank, then they would find out who she is. Who she’s married to. They’d find out that she killed her husband and she’d never get home. 

Oh gods. The world started to spin again and the darkness was closing in when she heard a click in the door. 

“I got it. Let’s go.” Margaery said quietly and calmly.

Sansa jumped on the pedal and they halted forward. They didn’t speak for the first few minutes as Margaery was counting the money, and Sansa felt too guilty to think about it, but she had to know.

“Did everything go okay? Did they call the cops? Are we safe?” All her questions poured out of her at once. 

“Yeah we’re safe, I didn’t take much, the teller actually laughed as I left.” 

Sansa started to laugh. She didn’t mean to, or realize she was laughing until Margaery was laughing with her. They both giggled so loudly they almost forgot what was so funny. 

“Lets find somewhere to sleep. Gods I’m exhausted.” Margaery said in relief. It was probably the exhaustion that was making them so giddy, or maybe they didn’t know what to do anymore and laughing was easy. 

————-  
The motel was dirty and small. A single full bed with a table for two and a radio. Sansa listened to the news anxiously as Margaery was in the shower. Twenty minutes of weather talk and the story of a laughing penguin calmed her nerves. It wasn’t until she turned off the radio that she realized there was a phone. A phone that she could use to call her family. She hadn’t spoken to them since she left home. Joffrey refused to let her call them, saying that they would poison her thoughts and if he found out she spoke to him, he’d kill her. 

Well Joffrey I got to you first, Sansa thought. 

She started to dial the only phone number she’d ever really remembered. Her mothers. Sansa wasn’t sure if she still had that number. It had been so long since she spoke to her mother. Oh how much she missed her. 

Ring.  
Ring.  
Ring.

Nothing.

Sansa assumed her mother would answer immediately. That she'd be there. Sansa felt the sadness weigh her down. Why didn’t she answer? Was that even their number anymore? Was her mother still alive or was she murdered like her father and probably her brother Robb. Robb. He was always so protective of her and was the only one who tried to get Sansa out of the marriage. Robb tried in vain to get Sansa to see that Joffrey was a bad guy, but Sansa was dumb in love and the idea that she could solve all the problems laid out over a hundred year feud in the families. If only she had listened she wouldn’t be in this mess. None of them would be.

“Sansa?” Margaery asked quietly. She looked up to see her in a towel and wet hair. There was steam coming from the bathroom and suddenly Sansa realized she had been sitting on the edge of the bed starring at the brown wall in front of her. 

————-  
That night, as they laid together in the full bed, not touching, fear crept up on Sansa more than she knew existed. All the thoughts of the recent events that took place in her life were drowning her and as close as she was to being home, she thought she’d never get there. Sansa tossed and turned, careful not to wake Margaery, as she tried to workout when exactly all her morals flew out of the window. Joffrey was cruel. Joffrey hurt her. Joffrey hurt Margaery. But did Joffrey deserve to die? Sansa didn’t know. Sansa never knew she was capable of something like murder. 

But he was trying to rape Margaery. He was holding you back for so long. He kept you and threatened you from your family. He hurt you and so many others for far too long. He was a bad person. 

Sansa wasn’t sure if it was a good enough reason.

On top of that, once word hit the world that everyone’s favorite little rich boy was murdered and his wife missing, his father and grandfather’s mafias would be after her. After her family. 

But maybe she’ll get there before they find out. They are near powerless in Winterfell. 

Sansa tossed once more.

“Sansa.” Margaery spoke quietly. Sansa froze, feeling guilty for waking her. “Sansa look at me.” 

Sansa moved to her side to look at Margaery, face to face. They were so close just inches from touching. 

“I’m going to get you home, okay? I promise you.” She reached up and cupped Sansa’s face gently, rubbing her thumb on her cheek. It made Sansa feel tingly and warm. She reached up and put her hand over Margaery’s, intertwining their fingers. All she could see was Margaery’s soft full lips. 

“Why are you doing this for me?” Sansa felt like she knew Margaery her whole life, but it had only been a few days. What made Margaery feel so protective, so determined to get Sansa home safe? 

“Because the fear that I saw on your face is something I never want you to experience ever again.” 

“But you didn’t know me.”

Margaery let out a sigh and closed her eyes. 

“Your sister Arya sent me.” 

Arya. Sansa hadn’t thought about Arya being involved in the war. The last time Sansa saw Arya she was barely fourteen, incapable of fighting in an underground war. But as Sansa grew, so did Arya, and she was stronger than Sansa, she always had been. Of course she’d be involved. 

“Why’d she send you? How do you know her?” She had so many questions for Margaery. It was all planned out before she even knew her. Was everything that happened apart of the plan? Joffrey’s murder? Sansa doing it herself? Even the bank robbery? This moment right now? She was stupid to think it was just chance by the gods, or if Margaery felt anything for Sansa at all. Anything like she felt for Margaery.

“It doesn’t matter right now Sansa. I-I didn’t want to tell you, I don’t want you to think this is what was supposed to happen. I was just supposed to get you out of that house safely to Winterfell and never see you again. But every part of the plan has fallen through.” Sincerity oozed out of every word Margaery spoke. She was working for Arya, for her family, if anything it should make Sansa feel better to know that she really was safe with Margaery. But she knew that already. She knew it when Margaery charmed the pants off Joffrey when they got home late. She knew it when she held her as Sansa was throwing up on the side of the road. She always knew she could feel safe with her. “I didn’t want you to think that I didn’t care about you. I never expected to care about you so much, Sansa.” 

Margaery slowly slid her hand out from underneath Sansa’s, and moved it over her shoulder. Slowly, slowly, slowly. Down to her side, almost touching her breast but not quite. Farther and farther down to the dip before her hip. Every cell in Sansa’s body was electrified. She leaned in closer and closer. Wanting Margaery to never stop touching her. Margaery had both of her hands on Sansa. Her mouth so close to hers that she wanted to grab Margaery and kiss her right then. Sansa closed her eyes. Taking in every touch like it’d be their last. She wanted to feel it forever, especially the sensation in between her legs that was getting more and more intense. 

“Sansa.” Margaery whispered.

“Hm?”

“Look at me.” 

She opened her eyes and found Margaery so close to her, Sansa wanted to close the gap, but before she could, Margaery already had the idea before her. Margaery’s mouth was soft, hot, and sweet on Sansa’s. They pressed their bodies onto each other, and their legs intertwining. Margaery started to kiss her neck, under her ear, under her chin, biting the curve where her neck and shoulder meet. Sansa’s hands were everywhere, desperate to learn her body. The perfect body she thought she always wanted, but really wanted on top of her. Margaery started to kiss her breasts as her hands slid lower. She couldn’t get there fast enough, Sansa thought she was about to explode. Margaery’s hands ventured lower and lower as warmth pooled in Sansa’s belly, and then suddenly her hands was gone before anything really happened. She opened her eyes. Hot and bothered she sat up. Margaery flew out of the bed and grabbed her purse. 

“Sansa we have to go. They’re here.”


	4. Chapter 4

Maybe it was the lack of sleep or lack of orgasms but for a moment Sansa had no idea who she was talking about. 

But then the knocks came. 

“OPEN THE FUCK UP.” It was a familiar voice. A voice she heard so many times. Sandor Clegane. He worked for Joffrey, and Sansa was sure he’d be the first to find out about Joffrey’s death. Even when Joffrey was alive and well, Sandor scared the hell out of Sansa. 

“OPEN THE FUCK UP YOU DIRTY SLUT.” Bang. Bang. Bang. He could beat the door down if he wanted to. Eventually he would.

Sansa felt cold to the core. There was no way out. It was a dingy motel room. They were screwed. 

“Sansa please, we have to go.” Margaery was begging Sansa to get out of the bed. She had everything in her hands. Her purse with all the money in it. Sansa’s bag full of clothing. Margaery’s shiny gun.

“Where?” Her voice quiet and strained. 

“Bathroom window. Please Sansa we have to hurry before they find it.” 

The window was small and barely big enough for them to squeeze their already small frames through. Margaery got out first to make sure the coast was clear. The moment she got out of the window Sansa heard the lock snap on the front door. She had seconds before Sandor would catch her. Sansa jumped up and got herself half way through the window when she felt someone tug at her ankle. 

“I got you-“ he croaked before Sansa kicked him in the neck, pushing herself completely out the window. Of course there were more men after her. Sandor liked to work by himself but when it came to Joffrey’s life, there were hundreds after Sansa to avenge their precious Joffrey’s death. 

They started to run for the car when they heard gun shots from either side of them. Margaery retaliated as Sansa took the driver’s seat. Margaery took shot gun. How fitting. She fired back as they drove off, but not without them following. Sansa drove fast and recklessly. If it wasn’t Joffrey’s men that killed them, it’d be her driving. Sansa was so shaken and wired that she didn’t know if she’d be able to stop if she had to.

“Fuck!” Margaery exclaimed. 

“What?” 

“I’m out of ammo. Drive faster I have to find some.” Sansa stepped on the petal as Margaery climbed in the back. The Baratheon’s tried to equal their speed but were met by traffic. Sansa drove in weird patterns around the city to lose them, or at least buy them time. She was so close to home. It’d be only two hours. But the risk was dangerous. They could follow her to Winterfell and although she’d have her family and their men and women protecting her, it’d cause casualties on both sides. Sansa was sure there were Baratheons near the border, waiting to catch her. She’d have to take an unknown path when they weren’t following her to ensure nobody would get hurt. 

“I found some.” Margaery pulled out two guns. Sansa didn’t know a thing about a gun, except she was always afraid of them. “This ones for you.” 

Margaery gave her the small one, it was almost cute, but Sansa was still afraid of the power that comes behind it. 

“Thanks.” She knew she needed one and it wasn’t as if she hadn’t killed someone without a gun already. Might as well have some sort of protection. 

“I think we lost them, Baby doll.” Margaery said. Her smile widening. Sansa loved that smile. 

“What now?” 

“Lets get you home.” 

—————————————  
Luckily Sansa knew these parts better than the back of her hand. When Sansa was a teenager and was set out on leaving Winterfell, she and her friends would drive down to The Neck, and flirt between the borders, driving around, going to all the clubs and shows in town. Sansa was a local celebrity. That’s where she met Joffrey. That’s when they started to date and their marriage was arranged between their fathers. Oh how she wished she could take it all back. 

Margaery had fallen asleep, resting her head on Sansa’s lap. It had been a few hours of driving, taking back roads and going on the other side of the city to get through to Winterfell. They were so close she could feel the change in weather. She knew it’d be hard to find Arya unless she gave Margaery a definitive location, but since she never mentioned it, Sansa assumed the plan was to get across the border safely and to go from there. She wondered how Arya and Rickon and Bran looked now. What their interests were. What exactly was Arya’s role in the war, was she a politician like her father or a business woman like Joffrey’s parents were? Who was she to command so much from Margaery? Did she have as much power as their parents had? She wondered if Rickon was still rambunctious as he was when he was just a little boy. If Bran was as whip smart as he was when she left. She wanted so terribly to go home and be wrapped up in a hug by her parents, like when she was a toddler and it was just her and Robb. When her father would come home from work it’d be the four of them in a huge hug laughing and smiling. Oh how she missed being young. 

Margaery sat up rubbing her eyes. 

“Are we there yet?” she said in a mocking voice.

“You ask me one more time and we’re turning this car around.” Sansa joked back. 

“What are you most excited to do back in Winterfell, Buttercup?” 

“Hmm. I think going to the Frost Top, that was my favorite place to eat. They have the best root beer floats and cheeseburgers. I’ll have to take you there sometime.” 

“Like a date?” Margaery was fixing her hair in the side mirror and applying lipstick, it was amazing how much care Margaery took into her looks. Sansa loved it. 

“It’s a date.” Margaery kissed Sansa’s shoulder, sometimes she could make Sansa forget about all the horrible things and the possibility that they might not make it out alive. She was grateful for that. 

Margaery started to clean her gun and hum whatever was on the radio. 

————-  
“Miss Stark, it is such a pleasure to see your sweet face again.” a voice of a man she grew up knowing as Uncle Baelish sung through the toll window. She knew he was there to help her get home. She knew him her whole life. He was one of her mother’s greatest childhood friends. She was safe. They were safe. 

“Uncle Baelish, thank god it’s you. I was so worried I’d have trouble finding someone who’d let me in.” Sansa felt a weight of a thousand bricks lift off her shoulders. 

“Who is this guy?” Margaery asked quietly so only Sansa could hear. Sansa ignored the comment. 

“Please my dear, Arya has every one of hers, your grandfather Tully’s, and your father’s friends out looking for you. You will receive a great welcome here.” He opened up the gate and let them drive through. 

They were in Winterfell. 

Finally. Finally safe. 

“Sansa how do you know him?” Margaery said louder and suspicion growing in her voice.

“He’s my mom’s friend. I’ve known him my whole life.” Sansa was starting to get annoyed. She knew she could trust Petyr Baelish, why was Margaery asking her this?

“I know him. I know him from somewhere Sansa. He’s not a good guy.” Margaery had fear in her voice. Fear that she heard only twice before. When Joffrey was attacking her and when Sandor Clegane was at the door. It was fear that Sansa had learned not to doubt. 

“I- but I know him.” But did she? Sansa recalled Joffrey mentioning him visiting at work and deals he’s made. But just because they worked together doesn’t mean they’re friends right? He’s been friends with her mother since they were children, he couldn't betray them, could he?

Sansa kept driving, doubting Petyr’s allegiance, but remembering they were in Winterfell, regardless. She was safe. 

Unless he let in Baratheons. 

They kept driving and driving. The seven mile drive of thick woody forrest that would get non-native people of Winterfell lost, was like a stroll in the park for her. If Petyr really was a bad guy, wouldn’t anybody have found out by now? Would he even be allowed in Winterfell? People here were proud and loyal and if you broke their trust they cut you out completely. They would have known by now, right? Suspicion and doubt kept creeping up on her until she saw two black cars appear on her rearview mirror. 

“Baratheons.” Without a doubt. 

Margaery turned around to look at the cars. She grabbed her gun, rolled down her window and handed Sansa’s hers. Sansa almost refused but Margaery grabbed Sansa’s face, gave her the kiss of her life and said, “It’s okay Sansa, just hold it, please. You don’t have to shoot, only if you want to.”

The thought brought chills in her chest, but Sansa clung onto the gun and steering wheel with all her life. 

Margaery was the first to shoot, but the black cars weren’t too late to retaliate. Sansa went to take a side road but they were all blocked off by others waiting. Two more cars started to follow and she could feel her palms getting sweatier. Desperately, she drove on. 

Gun shot after gun shot, Sansa began to wonder if they were a bad aim or if she was driving too crazy to allow them a good shot. 

A loud bang and a crash told Sansa that Margaery shot at a tire, flipping a car over and crashing the car behind them. Thank god, it was only two after them and Margaery was incredible. Sansa wanted to shoot at them too but the winding road, bumps, and hills didn’t allow her to take her eyes off the road for a second. 

“Good one, Annie Oakley!” Sansa shouted to Margaery. She was laughing and she didn’t know why, it had to be delirium. 

It was two against one and their cars was faster. One started to drive next to them, shooting and busting all the windows except for the front one. The road was getting smaller and smaller that forced Sansa put the pedal to the floor, speeding up and gaining ahead. If they survived this Sansa promised herself that they could make money off this. They had all the luck in the world now, she knew it, but luck runs out. Margaery was running out of ammo and more cars were starting to follow. 

They were almost out of the clearing when she heard a tire bust. 

But it wasn’t a Baratheon’s. It was theirs. Sansa pressed on the breaks as fast as she could but they spun and flipped at least three times, surprisingly landing right side up. 

Black and red blurs was all that she could see until her vision started to clear.

She saw a gash on Margaery’s head that made Sansa reach out for her. A cry barely escaping her lips. There wasn’t much blood and if Sansa knew anything about head injuries, it was that blood was a good thing and the less blood the more likely it was internal bleeding. 

“I’m fine, baby.” Margaery muttered. But Sansa didn’t believe her for a second. 

“Margaery hold on, we’re out of the clearing, they should be here. They’ll be here any second.” They being Arya, hopefully, or anybody who knew they were coming. Anybody at all. Somebody. 

Sansa tried to get the car to start again, but it was ruined. There was smoke everywhere and her instincts told her it’d catch fire. She opened the door, muffling a scream, when she realized her left arm was broken. Sansa saw cars totaled everywhere, she wondered if there were any Baratheons alive. She didn’t care. They could shoot her if they wanted to, she just had to get Margaery out of the car. 

Sansa pulled her out with her right arm, feeling the ribs on her side ache in pain, probably broken as well. Margaery’s eyes were fluttering, unconsciousness trying to take her under.

“Marg, please, you have to stay awake.” Panic was at it’s peak in her voice, she almost didn’t sound like herself. She got Margaery out of the car and walking, although she was leaning heavily on Sansa. Her face had many gashes and bruises were already forming, but it was the slow pour of blood coming out of her head that scared the life out of Sansa. 

They were slowly but surely walking way from the car when it lit fire and she heard foot steps. Sansa turned to look and saw Petyr Baelish coming towards them, unharmed and armed with a twisted smile on his face. 

“My dearest Sansa, you thought you could get away.” Sansa collapsed. Out of fear or maybe the adrenaline was wearing off, but should couldn’t hold Margaery anymore and her ankle felt broken. She held Margaery in her arms, feeling her breath getting lighter and lighter until Sansa asked the one thing she had to know. 

“Why did you betray my mother?” It was a sob that escaped her lips but she didn’t care. She didn’t care. She was holding the woman that she damn near close enough loved in her arms as she was dying. She was so close to home but she’d never make it, and everything in her wanted to reach out and kill him, but she couldn’t. 

“Oh my dear, I work for only person, and that is myself. When your mother refused to marry me I realized I had to make my own way. I have friends Sansa, everybody is my friend and because you betrayed me, I must betray you. Killing Joffrey will kill the company and I’m the biggest investor. You betrayed me first, Sansa. I’ve been the one who orchestrated your marriage. It brought me the biggest opportunity in the world and you killed it all. So now I have to kill you. An eye for an eye.” He pointed the gun at her and Sansa closed her eyes. Margaery’s breathing had stopped and Sansa wanted hers to too. Sansa squeezed her eyes shut and the shot went off.

Except Sansa was still alive. She opened one eye and saw Petyr fall to the ground with disbelief on his face. Sansa felt Margaery cough and saw that she was holding a gun. She saved Sansa yet again. Her skin was pale and cold, Sansa knew she had minutes at most to get Margaery to a hospital. 

So Sansa did the only thing she could think to do.

She struggled to stand up and leaned Margaery on her and took her to the car Petyr came in. Kissing Margaery’s head and telling her everything was going to be okay as she drove off in the direction she remembered to be the hospital.


End file.
